1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to spudwells and more particularly to detachable spudwell systems employing motion compensation
2. Description of the Prior Art
There exists a need within the military for a portable causeway or pier extending outwards from the shore to a point beyond the surf zone. Such portable causeway systems are primarily used for the purpose of transporting logistics ashore from ships. In the past, floating piers have been utilized to perform this function. However, floating piers are susceptible to damage from the surf environment especially in the case of storm-induced waves. In addition, lifting cargo from literage along side a floating pier utilizing a crane mounted on the floating pier is hazardous due to the relative motion between the crane and literage.